


Мой защитник

by fandom Firefly 2020 (fandom_Firefly)



Series: Fandom Firefly 2020 [8]
Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Firefly/pseuds/fandom%20Firefly%202020
Relationships: Malcolm Reynolds/Inara Serra
Series: Fandom Firefly 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767694
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Мой защитник

Мяч с глухим звуком прокатился по кольцу и упал на пол, так и не перескочив на другую сторону.  
— Вот дерьмо! — сквозь зубы процедил Джейн и сплюнул на пол.  
— Не ругайся без причины на моем корабле, — одернул его Мэл, — И вообще, будешь плеваться, где ни попадя, займешься внеочередной уборкой!

Недовольно фыркнув, Джейн поднял мяч и, с силой сжимая его в руках, тихо процедил:  
— Достал уже со своим порядком.

Капитал остановился посередине лестничного марша и осмотрел свой экипаж, разместившийся в трюмовой части корабля.  
Уош и Зои сидели снизу, на каком-то ящике, и наблюдали за кидающим мяч Джейном, Кейли уселась прямо на металлическую лестницу чуть ниже его и тоже лениво наблюдала за наемником, Инара стояла на балюстраде и без особого интереса смотрела на всех остальных.

— Мы приближаемся к одной из лун Дедвуда. Мирок приятный, но неспокойный, — начал капитан. — Поэтому мы там не задержимся. Сделаем одно дельце и назад.  
— А после этого дельца мы останемся живы и здоровы? — тут же уточнила Зои.  
— Не начинай! — злясь, ответил Мэл. — Не все наши дела были…  
Он замялся, подбирая правильное слово.  
— Опасными, — подсказала Кейли.  
— Да, не все наши дела были опасными.  
— Но это было не на революционно настроенной планете, — опять вставила Зои.  
— Все просто. У нас есть кой-какой груз, и нам его надо кой-кому доставить, — никого не слушая закончил мысль капитан.  
— Понятно, значит, будут стрелять, — уныло произнес Уош.  
— Вообще-то, — полностью игнорируя его, добавил Мэл, — Нам бы не стоило садиться на эту планету, но, боюсь, мы так быстро не управимся с разгрузкой.  
— Точно, будут стрелять, — повторила за мужем Зои. — Бенджер?  
— Почему сразу Бенджер? — возмутился Мэл. Но, помолчав секунду, признался:  
— Бенджер. А у кого ещё найдется достойная работа?! — зачем-то начал оправдываться он.  
— Ну да, конечно…  
— В общем так! Мы с Зои работаем, все остальные на корабле. И сидят, как мыши.  
— А, я что… Остаюсь?! — удивился Джейн.  
— Особенно ты, — Мэл ткнул пальцем в его сторону. — Кто будет охранять корабль от… — он опять замолчал подбирая слово: — революционеров.  
— Меня это тоже касается? — спросила сверху Инара.  
— А тебя в отдельности.  
— Но, Мэл… — она попыталась возразить, и двинулась в сторону поднимающегося по ступеням капитана. — Я устала мотаться с вами по убогим планетам и астероидам в поисках непонятно чего, — от возмущения она всплеснула руками.  
— Что, не терпится поработать? — язвительно спросил капитан, останавливаясь на последней ступени. 

От пощёчины и падения вниз его отделяли доли секунды. Видимо в глазах Инары промелькнуло что-то такое, от чего Мэл поспешил полностью подняться, и встал рядом с ней, но не очень близко, чтобы ненароком не достала.  
Они гневно уставились друг на друга. Повисла гнетущая тишина. Даже Джейн перестал возмущаться своей участью и притих. Весь экипаж с замиранием следил за разворачивающейся сценой. 

— Капитан, но это же ее работа, — невозмутимо произнесла Кейли, нарушая тишину.  
Скрипнув зубами, Мэл все же произнес:  
— Нет, ты останешься на корабле.  
— И не подумаю! — возразила Инара. — Здесь живёт мой старый… знакомый. Мы давно не виделись.  
— Это может быть опасно, — продолжал гнуть своё Мэл, медленно надвигаясь на нее.  
— Не опаснее твоего предприятия, — Инара вновь посмотрела в глаза капитана. — И вообще, он живет на закрытой, охраняемой территории, я буду в безопасности.  
— Я несу ответственность за тебя! — выпалил Мэл. Потом увидел, как изменилось выражение лица у Инары, и тут же исправился: — За вас! — потом как-то нехотя добавил: — За всех членов моего экипажа. Да.

Надежда и признательность, возникшие на лице у Инары тут же исчезли. Вернулось разочарование и гнев.  
— Тогда, тебе тем более не о чем беспокоиться, — ледяным тоном произнесла она, — К счастью, я не являюсь членом твоего экипажа! — с этими словами она развернулась на месте и направилась в свой шаттл.  
— Но ты живёшь на моем корабле! — вдогонку крикнул Мэл.  
— Я арендую только его часть, — не оборачиваясь, добавила она. — За что плачу согласно договора, каждый месяц.  
— Тогда ты должна мне за этот месяц! — быстро двигаясь за ней, говорил Мэл, не замечая, что именно говорит. И как это звучит со стороны.  
— Вот и отлично! — с гневом ответила Инара, резко останавливаясь в дверях шаттла. От такой неожиданной остановки, капитан по инерции влетел ей в спину, ойкнул и остановился, ощущая аромат ее волос, мягкость ткани на одежде и тепло тела. Их разделяли миллиметры. Гнетущее напряжение стало осязаемым.

— Я все равно полечу, и ты меня не остановишь, — тихо произнесла Инара, поворачиваясь к нему лицом и всматриваясь в глаза.  
— Это глупо и опасно, — упрямо возразил Мэл.  
— Но ты же настаиваешь на оплате аренды, — язвительно произнесла она, глядя в округлившиеся глаза капитана, до которого наконец-то стал доходить смысл сказанных им же слов. — У меня не остаётся выбора, — печально ответила она и шагнула в свой шаттл, оставляя капитана за порогом.  
— Вот идиот! — в отчаянии буркнул он, запуская пальцы себе в волосы и с силой сжимая их.

***

— Я очень рад вас видеть, моя дорогая! — седовласый мужчина слегка наклонился и поцеловал протянутую руку Инары.  
— И я очень рада, вас видеть.  
— Ах, вы не представляете, моя дорогая, как приятно пообщаться с воспитанным человеком, — мужчина приподнял согнутую в локте руку и Инара слегка поклонившись, приняла его предложение. — Давайте пройдемся, у меня в этом году расцвели прекрасные орхидеи, позвольте немного похвастаться, — он улыбнулся, привычно подкручивая седые, ухоженные усы.  
— Конечно, сеньор Гарсия, я с удовольствием посмотрю на это чудо природы, — улыбнулась в ответ компаньонка. — Вы не поверите, но я всецело разделяю ваше желание пообщаться с воспитанным и интересным человеком.  
Она взглянула на сеньора Мендеса и продолжила:  
— В последнее время мне не везло с собеседниками.

Они медленно двинулись вглубь сада.  
— О, я смотрю, ваша гасиенда все больше и больше преображается, становясь похожей на исторический прототип Испании.  
— Да, это моя гордость, — принимая комплимент, он слегка поклонился. — Маленький оазис среди этой выжженной прерии. Но, я не один. Оказалось, что эта культура близка по духу многим сеньорам нашего общества. Если вы помните, моя дорогая, — продолжил рассказ мужчина, — Наш род уходит корнями к испанским идальго. Были такие люди на Земле Изначальной...

Инара слушала своего собеседника и иногда кивала, соглашаясь с его словами. Эту историю сеньор Гарсия рассказывал ей уже не в первый раз, но она знала, как н гордится своей родословной. Они не торопясь продвигались в ухоженный зеленый сад: стройные деревья и пальмы, декоративные цветущие кусты, стриженые газоны — совершенно не верилось, что все это буйство зелени, возможно, в таком засушливом климате, как на этой планете. 

Терраформация конечно сделал свое дело, и прошла здесь не так болезненно, как на других планетах, но вот с климатом ее жителям не повезло. Больших пресных источников образовались единицы, оставив все свободное место под соленые моря и пустыни. Длинное и засушливое лето, сменялось совсем короткой и влажной зимой, вынуждая людей считаться с каждым литром пресной воды. Что не помешало Гарсия Мендесу стать одним из крупных соледобытчиков на всей планете.  
Принцип добычи был прост: заливаем выровненный участок земли водой из соляных источников, высушиваем и снимаем сверху всю оставшуюся соль. Плюсом шли ценные минералы и драгоценные металлы — но именно эта работа считалась самой тяжёлой и трудоёмкой. Сельское хозяйство было развито плохо, а стоимость привозных продуктов росла с каждым днём, подталкивая всех недовольных к возмущениям.  
Очередной виток революции разразилась именно здесь и именно сейчас. Недовольные рабочие устраивали митинги, отказывались работать и предъявляли свои требования. К сожалению, на это раз не удалось все решить мирным путём — кое-кто взялся за оружие, в надежде силой добиться лучшей жизни, а проще говоря, отобрать эту лучшую жизнь у тех, кому повезло больше.

Инара с интересом слушала рассказ сеньора Мендеса о новых сортах орхидей, невольно перемежавшийся сетованиями на бунт рабочих, и не состоятельность местной полиции и армии.

— Вы представляете, моя дорогая, часть охранников, примкнула к этим негодяям! — жаловался он, — Устраивают собрания и требуют бесплатной еды. Ну, где это видано? — искренне удивлялся Гарсия.  
Инара кивала, соглашаясь, и успокаивающе поглаживала его по руке.  
— В мои-то годы, с моим здоровьем… Решать эти проблемы! — он вдруг остановился и посмотрел на свою спутницу. — Ох, надеюсь, вы захватили свой замечательный чай и благовония? — неожиданно сменил тему сеньор Мендес.  
— Конечно, — с мягкой улыбкой ответила Инара. — Я привезла его с самого Белого Солнца. Специально для вас сеньор Мендес.  
— Гарсия, моя дорогая, — поправил ее старик и улыбнулся, — Для вас только Гарсия.

Улыбнувшись в ответ, Инара почтительно кивнула. Он всегда просил называть себя по имени, но давность знакомства и почтение к возрасту, не позволяли преступить этикет.

— Давайте присядем и побеседуем за чашечкой вашего чая, — предложил Гарсия. — Дорогая, вы обязательно должны рассказать мне, что происходит в столице? Какие нынче нравы и давно ли вы видели Мадам?  
— С удовольствием, — ответила она. — Только, пожалуй, мои новости не будут настолько новыми, — с грустью произнесла Инара, — Некоторое время мне пришлось провести на периферии.  
— Не переживайте, это все же лучше, чем мое изгнание, — так же с грустью произнес старик. Вы же видите мою незавидную судьбу и скитание. Ах, горячая молодая кровь! Когда-то я был ого-го, — рассмеялся Гарсия. — Смоляные волосы, гибкое тело и огонь в душе! Я бы вам понравился. И вы бы точно влюбились! — усмехнулся он. — Не то, что сейчас — одинокий старик, — с лёгким сожалением в голосе закончил он.  
— Ну что вы, — Инара положила ладонь сверху его руки и слегка сжала пальцы. — Дон Гарсия, с возрастом вы стали как благородное вино, с интересным и богатым букетом.  
— Да, да, моя дорогая, я всегда говорил, что вы исключительная женщина — повезет тому идальго, на кого выпадет ваш выбор!  
При этих словах, Инара представила в роли благородного идальго Мэла Рейнольдса и невольно скривилась. Он не просто не тянул на идальго, но и вообще мало походил на благородного. Оставалась только честь, причем какая-то своеобразная. Чуть сморщив носик, как от неприятного запаха, она постаралась выкинуть из головы мужланство и недалёкость капитана, возвращаясь к приятному обществу сеньора.

Присев за белый столик под ажурной тенью деревьев, они повели неторопливую беседу о светской жизни и новостях в Парламенте.

***

— Уош, отследи шаттл Инары, — выходя из корабля, приказал Мэл.  
— Волнуешься, — немного растягивая слово, с улыбкой протянула Кейли.  
— Просто мне надо знать, где она, — словно оправдываясь, произнес Мэл, и промедлив и добавил: — На всякий случай.  
— Точно, волнуется, — сама себе подтвердила Кейли и улыбнулась ещё шире. Я всегда знала, что они не могут долго злиться друг на друга.  
— Ничего подобного, — буркнул капитан и уже громче сказал: — Уош, когда отследишь, дай знать. А пока отлети немного и держи ушки на макушке!  
— Хорошо Мэл. 

Они оттащили последний деревянный ящик, и Джейн с легкостью заскочил на медленно поднимающийся трап.  
Капитан и Зои осмотрели сложенные в штабеля ящики. 

— Может прикрыть чем-нибудь?  
— Я надеюсь, мы тут долго не задержимся, — Мэл посмотрел на клонящееся к закату солнце.  
— Я конечно не хочу ничего сказать, — начала Зои, — Но, оружие?  
— Это такая же работа, как и все остальные. Мы доставляем груз, получаем деньги, заправляем корабль, раздаем долги и может быть, на радость Кейли, покупаем пару запчастей, без которых Серенити не сможет летать. Мы так живём. Ты забыла?  
— Нет, сэр, я не забыла, и готова поддерживать вас во всем. Просто… Вы же знаете, содействие в добровольном убийстве невинных людей… — она укоризненно посмотрела на Мэла.  
Недовольно поморщившись, он ответил:  
— Они таки же, как и мы, помнишь? В этом мире свобода и независимость оплачивается кровью невинных.

Продолжая переговариваться вполголоса, они не слышали тихих шагов со стороны невысоких кустов. Повинуясь опыту и инстинктам Зои насторожились, и не прекращая неспешного разговора, осторожно переложила свой карабин в правую руку, готовая в любую секунду пустит его в ход.  
Заметив ее движение, Мэл словно невзначай положил ладонь на рукоять пистолета.  
Через мгновение они стояли лицом к своему гостю, с направленными в его сторону дулами оружия.

— Не стоит так подкрадываться.  
— И не думал, — не громко ответил гость. Его широкополая шляпа скрывала половину лица, не давая толком разглядеть. Рыжая с проседью борода, и судя по всему пустая трубка по рту, дополняли образ незнакомца.  
— Так вы из этих? — он качнул головой, указывая на неизменный плащ Мэла.  
— Есть проблемы? — невозмутимо поинтересовалась Зои, все так же держа незнакомца на мушке.  
— Никаких проблем, — он картинно поднял руки вверх, не отпуская поводья лошади. — Это все? — гость указал взглядом на сложенные ящики.  
— Пока да.

Мэл осторожно осмотрелся по сторонам. Вокруг стояла тишина и покой, иссушенная трава прерий чуть покачивалась под дуновением лёгкого ветерка. 

— На себе понесешь? — не выдержав нарастающего напряжения, все же спросил Мэл.  
— Я жду.  
— Очень лаконично, — буркнула Зои в ответ, и уже громче добавила: — Где оплата?  
— Ждём, — все так же невозмутимо ответил незнакомец.

И действительно, через пару минут послышались звуки скрипа колес и конское ржание. А ещё через некоторое время появилась повозка, запряжённая парой крепких лошадей. На козлах сидело два человека: упитанный дядька в плаще и худой старик в странной шляпе.  
Подъехав ближе, они остановились возле незнакомца и оценили возникшую картину: всадник с приподнятыми руками и два стрелка, держащие его на мушке.

— Добрый день, джентльмены, — поздоровался старик, прищурился и добавил: — И конечно дамы, простите мою слепоту.  
Зои только дернула бровью на его извинение.  
— Приятно, что вы оказались пунктуальными, — продолжил старик и медленно стал спускаться с высоких козел. — В наше время, знаете ли… ну, в общем, я не об этом.  
Он без страха приблизился к ящикам и по-деловому заявил:  
— Ну, что… Осмотрим товар?  
— Может сначала покажите деньги? — напряженно спросил Мэл.  
— Молодой человек, — начал старик, подходя ещё ближе и полностью игнорируя направленное на него оружие. — Я не готов платить за откровенное го-сэ... извините, мадам.  
Он отвесил почтительный кивок в сторону Зои.  
— Без проблем, — она кивнула в ответ. Ей начинал нравиться этот вежливый старикан.  
— Парень, убери от меня свою пукалку, — старик спокойно отодвинул пистолет, направленный на него и подошел ближе.  
Мэл на много опешил от таких слов, но пистолет не убрал, только чуть отвёл его в сторону.  
— Не боитесь? Могу и пристрелить.  
Старик усмехнулся и махнул рукой, показывая, чтобы он открыл ящик.  
— Ты же знаешь, после бомбардировок Альянса, уже ничего не страшно, — усмехнулся он.  
Вот теперь Мэл точно не нашелся, что сказать.  
— Вы из сопротивления? — удивлённо спросила Зои.  
— Восемьдесят второй, десантный.  
— Ммм… И зачем вам это? — спросила она, слегка качнув дулом своего обреза.  
— Не могу сидеть спокойно, когда кто-то решает быть выше своего народа, — просто заявил старик.  
— Это бесполезно, с таким оружием, — буркнул Мэл.  
— Вот и посмотрим, что вы тут привезли.

Хмыкнув, капитан кивнул Зои, чтобы не расслаблялась, а сам присел на корточки и открыл самый верхний ящик.  
— Нда… — скептически протянул старик и сдвинул шляпу на затылок. — Могло быть и хуже.

В ящике лежали перезарядные винтовки — вполне рабочие, но совсем не новые. Мэл нахмурился. Было немного обидно за этого старого борца сопротивления.

— Джонни, — старик махнул рукой, и толстяк на козлах стал копаться в своем объёмном плаще, выуживая откуда-то из недр, маленький мешочек с монетами. — Здесь все, о чем мы договаривались, — серьезно заявил он.  
Джонни подбросил мешочек в воздух, и Зои ловко поймала его в полете. Монеты приятно звякнули и оттянули ее руку.  
— Надеюсь, они помогут в вашем деле, — заявила она, с сочувствием глядя, как старик закрыл ящик и махнул своим сопровождающим.  
— Я тоже надеюсь. Может вы с нами?  
— Ну, уж нет, — усмехнулся Мэл. — Спасибо за предложение, но вынуждены отказаться, — он выразительно посмотрел на Зои, намекая, что пора сваливать отсюда.  
— Удачи вам, — пожелала она на прощание, аккуратно разворачиваясь боком к мужчинам и двигаясь в сторону капитана. Ее обрез все ещё был в боевом состоянии.  
Мэл тоже махнул рукой на прощание и словно невзначай поинтересовался:  
— А против кого будите сражаться?

Здоровяк Джонни остановился, не дойдя до очередного ящика. Все взгляды обратились на капитала, словно он спросил что-то запретное или неприличное.  
Мэл и Зои переглянулись, не понимая такой реакции.

— Знамо дело, против кого! Наместника нашего. Тот еще хрен и скотина! — начал нервничать Джонни.  
— И как его найти? — не унимался Мэл.

Все снова удивлённо посмотрели на капитана. Только теперь, к ним присоединилась и Зои — и взгляд ее не предвещал ничего хорошего.

— Просто подумал, — начал беззаботно Мэл, взмахнув рукой, — может пощекотать ему нервишки?  
Джонни тут же оживился.  
— Ну, так на краю нашего городка живёт. На своей вилле.

Старик скептически посмотрел на него, потом на Мэла, и, прищурившись спросил:  
— Точно не хотите остаться?  
— Нет, Это разовая акция, — твердо ответил капитан, и тише, чтобы слышала только Зои, добавил: — Надеюсь, я о ней не пожалею.  
Отойдя подальше от своих покупателей, и оказавшись на открытой поверхности, капитан достал рацию и произнес:  
— Уош, как меня слышно?  
Пилот тут же откликнулся:  
— Прием, все в порядке. Если конечно можно назвать «порядком» нервного и обиженного наемника, топчущегося у меня за спиной в полном боевом снаряжении.  
— Он взял Веру? — удивился Мэл.  
— И гранаты, — подтвердил Уош.  
— Дело серьезное, — кивнула Зои. — Он так себя и покалечить может.  
— Как прошла ваша работа? — спросил пилот.  
— Нормально. Можешь забирать нас чуть южнее того места, где высадил, — отрапортовал капитан. — Инара выходила на связь?  
— Нет, — немного печально ответил Уош. — Но, я ее запеленговал.  
— Отлично! Забирай нас скорее, есть ещё одно дельце на этой планете.

***

Инара сделала небольшой глоток из чашки тонкого фарфора. Привезенный в подарок чай оказался выше всяких похвал.  
Они все так же сидели в тени фруктовых деревьев, и спокойно беседовали с доном Гарсия, когда вдалеке послышались выстрелы и звуки потасовки.  
Слишком уж знакомы были эти звуки для Инары.

— У вас надёжная охрана? — ненавязчиво поинтересовалась она, отпивая чай.  
— Конечно, моя дорогая. Не беспокойтесь, — покровительственно ответил сеньор Мендес, похлопывая ее по руке. — Они профессионалы и знают свое дело. Ни один мятежник не попадет сюда. Ах, если бы вы знали, как тяжело живется в изгнании, на периферии, — он тяжело вздохнул, вновь меняя тему беседы.  
Инара кивнула, как никогда соглашаясь с собеседником.  
— Все эти мелкие мещане, — с грустью продолжил старик, — Я не сноб, но... не поймите меня правильно, разговоры за ужином или на приеме в какой-нибудь гасиенде в основном сводятся к тому, что мы обсуждаем непристойное поведение старой девы из соседнего поместья или количество поросят у племенной самки в том же поместье. Кошмар!  
— Сочувствую, и представляю, как вам тяжело, сеньор, — ответила Инара, в свою очередь легонько погладив его по руке.  
— Это все так неприятно, но, давайте закончим грустную тему. Не люблю говорить о людях плохо. Воспитание не позволяет указать на их недостатки, вот и приходится терпеть, и не жаловаться. Только лишь вам, моя дорогая. Простите стариковскую слабость, — сеньор Мендес улыбнулся, отчего в уголках глаз появились мелкие морщинки, делая его очень похожим на мистического Санта—Клауса.  
— Сеньор, я уже давно советовала вам связать судьбу с умной и воспитанной женщиной, возможно одной из моих сестер, — учтиво заметила Инара. — Она бы с удовольствием скрасила ваши будни в изгнании.  
— Ну что вы… — протестующее поднял руки Гарсия. — Мое старое сердце принадлежит вам и только вам, моя дорогая!  
Инара улыбнулась комплементу, скромно опуская глаза. Именно в это момент, где-то в конце сада послышался отдаленный рев двигателей космического корабля. Они одновременно обернулись в сторону громкого звука.  
— Это что-то новенькое, — удивленно протянул мужчина и посмотрел на притихшую компаньонку. — Не беспокойтесь, моя дорогая, сейчас мы все узнаем.

Сеньор Мендес встал и направился в сторону дальнего конца сада. Ему на встречу уже бежал юноша в военной униформе. Инара тоже поднялась со своего места и с тревогой смотрела в сторону громких звуков и обеспокоенного владельца гасиенды. Смутные сомнения о том, что в этом как-то замешан Мэл Рейнольдс и его команда, одолевали ее все больше и больше. 

— Только этот идиот мог ввязаться в ненужную войну, на неизвестной планете, чтобы в очередной раз доказать самому себе свою важность! — раздраженно произнесла она. — Ну, что за болван! Сам влипнет и экипаж пострадает.  
От нетерпения и гнева, она начала расхаживать в разные стороны, вглядываясь вдаль, куда только что ушли сеньор Мендес и его слуга.  
— Так вот значит, как ты проводишь время без меня?! 

От неожиданности Инара вздрогнула и резко обернулась. Перед ней, развалившись на изящном кованом стуле, и нахально улыбался, сидел Малькольм Рейнольдс собственной персоной. Безошибочно определив ее чашку, он с удовольствием отпил ароматный чай.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — изумленно произнесла Инара.  
— Пролетал мимо и решил зайти в гости, — невозмутимо заявил он. — Что? Нельзя?..  
— Это закрытая, и охраняемая территория! Ты что… взломал дверь? — возмутилась она.  
— А ты что, волнуешься, что твоему клиентику придется покупать новую? — язвительно ответил Мэл. — Думаешь, ему не хватит денег, и тебе не заплатит?  
Инара злобно сверкнула глазами.  
— Хам и жлоб! — раздраженно произнесла она.  
— Кто бы говорил! — Мэл со звоном поставил чешку на стол и встал. Криво усмехнувшись, он словно выплюнул свои слова: — Подумать только, меня поучает хорошим манерам шлюха!  
Увидев, как Инара поменялась в лице, он на долю секунды задумался, что кажется, сказал лишнего, но тут же добавил с напускной бравадой:  
— Уже успели потрахаться? 

В ответ он услышал резкий звук пощечины и только потом ощутил жгучую боль в щеке.  
Причем в своей собственной щеке.

— Не твое дело, — сквозь зубы, тихо произнесла компаньонка, вновь замахиваясь.  
— Сдурела? — ошалело спросил он, резко перехватывая ее руку в запястье, занесенную для пощечины. 

Они стояли очень близко друг к другу. Снова. Со злобой и обидой глядя друг другу в глаза, и не замечая ничего вокруг. Именно в это момент раздался глухой удар, глаза Мэла подкатились вверх, и закрылись. Его тело стало медленно оседать вниз, пока не рухнуло ей под ноги бесформенным кулем. За его спиной стояла полная женщина в белом чепце и переднике, с огромной разделочной доской и мачете в руках. Ее испуганный взгляд метался с лежащего мужчины на удивленную компаньонку.

— Сеньорита, с вами все в порядке? — спросила она с сильным акцентом.  
— Да, спасибо, — немного невнятно ответила Инара, продолжая смотреть на валяющегося Мэла.  
— Я его убила? — с испугом спросила служанка.  
— Не думаю, — уже более уверенно произнесла она, приходя в себя после неожиданного вмешательства. — У него слишком тупая голова, ее не пробить разделочной доской. 

Женщина улыбнулась и немного расслабилась, опуская руки со своим импровизированным оружием.

— Слава Мадонне, — она в молитвенном жесте подняла глаза к небу и попыталась перекреститься, но помешал огромный тесак. Сунув его между ног и сжимая коленями, чтобы не упал, она все же вознесла крестное знамение, тихо прошептав слова молитвы.  
Инара присела на корточки и осторожно ощупала голову капитана. Крови не было, только быстро наливающаяся шишка на макушке, обещающая к завтрашнему дню стать болезненной и просто огромной.  
— Так тебе и надо! — мстительно произнесла она и легонько пнула его носком замшевой туфли.

Служанка вновь взяла мачете в руку и приготовилась отражать любое нападение. Ее боевой настрой и уверенность в себе развеселили и одновременно поразили Инару. Такая кухарка была не хуже бравого солдата из охраны сеньора Мендеса.  
— Ах, сеньора, я так испугалась, когда он прошел через гостиную, — начала объяснение женщина. — Я как раз несла вам свежий чай, а тут он... идет. Как у себя дома! Воспользовался значит тем, что никого из мужчин нет, и вот он тут! Нападает на слабых женщин! — возмущалась она.  
Инара удивленно подняла взгляд и спросила:  
— Так он зашел через парадную дверь?  
— Да, сеньора, — кивнула в ответ служанка.  
— Это что-то новое, — удивилась Инара. — Совсем на него не похоже.  
— У нас сейчас так неспокойно, сеньора! Кругом волнения и забастовки…

Служанка продолжала что-то рассказывать про мятежников и их нападения, но Инара уже не слушала.  
— Дорогая, вы бы не могла принести с кухни лед? — прервала она ее рассуждения. — А потом приложите пожалуйста к его голове.  
Женщина удивилась ее просьбе, но все же пошла в сторону дома.  
— Это мой сердобольный капитан, — пояснила она ей вдогонку.  
— Ах, Донна Мария, — всплеснула руками испуганная женщина. — Что же теперь будет? — она потянулась перекреститься, но мачете вновь помешал ей. Повторив свой трюк с коленями и ножом, она заставила Инару невольно улыбнуться.  
— Поторопитесь — а я пока вызову его корабль.

***

Мэл лежал без движения на больничной койке. Его голова была перевязана тугой эластичной лентой, удерживающей холодный компресс. Рядом со скучающим видом сидела Кейли и с любопытством рассматривала черты его лица.  
— Ну, как он? — тихо спросила Инара, заходя в больничный бокс.  
— Бывало и лучше, — с улыбкой ответила девушка.  
— Ты наверно устала? Давай я тебя сменю на пару часов.  
— Неее… мне не в тягость, — ответила Кейли, тихонько поглаживая капитана по плечу. — Он такой смелый, — не ожиданно меняя тему, заявила она.  
— В смысле? — не поняла Инара, удивлённо приподнимая брови.  
— Представляешь, он же полетел спасать тебя, — пояснила девушка мечтательно поднимая глаза. — И там попал в засаду. На него напала толпа мятежников. Представляешь!  
Инара ещё больше удивилась, услышав такие слова.  
— А дальше! — не удержавшись, поинтересовалась она, замечая, что кажется кто-то пересмотрел фантастических сериалов, но ей очень хотелось узнать продолжение этой душещипательной истории.  
— А дальше все просто. Он едва отбился от всей этой аравы, но тут один из коварных главарей, подкрался и обрушил на его многострадальную…  
— И немного тупую, — тихо вставила Инара.  
— …голову, — продолжала Кейли, как ни в чем не бывало свой рассказ, — Огромный и тяжёлый... пистолет! — торжественно закончила она.  
— Кто бы мог подумать, — иронично заметила компаньонка.  
— Можешь мне не верить, — серьезно заявила девушка. — Но он правда полетел спасать тебя. Волновался, переживал. А ты говоришь, что он бесчувственный чурбан.  
Инара улыбнулась, вспомнив их давний разговор о чувствах и порывах капитана Рейнольдса.  
— Ладно, давай сходим на кухню, и я заварю тебе очень вкусный чай, для поддержания сил. Ты похоже и правда решила дежурить тут всю ночь?  
— Мне не сложно, — улыбнувшись заявила Кейли, — Я люблю, когда на корабле тихо. Тем более капитан обещал мне новые запчасти. Представляешь?! — очень радостно добавила она. — Не зря мы все же приземлились на эту планету, не зря.  
Кейли ещё что- то говорила, выходя из медотсека, но Инара слышала ее в пол уха. Все ее внимание было сосредоточено на спящем капитане. 

Его лицо было удивительно спокойным. Мелкие морщинки разгладились, скулы слегка заострился, а небритый подбородок так и манил прикоснуться к себе и провести ногтями по отросшей щетине.  
Инара подождала, пока Кейли окончательно выйдет, и приблизилась к лежащему Мэлу. Она легонько коснулась прохладными пальцами его горячего лба, провела ладонью по мягким и непослушным волосам, чуть тронула большим пальцем его губы и наклонившись, оставила едва уловимый поцелуй на щеке капитана.  
— Мой защитник.  
С этими словами она выпрямилась и вышла из отсека, оставив за собой лежать едва улыбающегося Мэла.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 


End file.
